


BSoD

by grumpymess



Series: Аппарат Илизарова [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor | RK 800, Conscious Medical Procedure, Emetophobia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Includes ART!, Mouth trauma, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Severe Injury, Throat Trauma, non-consensual medical procedure
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymess/pseuds/grumpymess
Summary: “Blue Screen of Death” – «синий экран смерти» - сообщение об ошибке, наиболее часто встречающееся при серьезном системном сбое. Повышение температуры способно повредить аппаратное оборудование андроида или стать причиной его дестабилизации и появления BSoD; часто в данном случае повреждения необратимы. Более современные модели прекращают свою работу и выключаются, если  достигнут потенциально опасный уровень нагрева, чтобы сохранить возможность последующего восстановления.





	1. Теплоотвод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BSoD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771480) by [PinkAxolotl85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkAxolotl85). 



> Действие происходит между событиями канонной истории.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: автор – большой умничка, забегите и отметьтесь каким-либо образом в оригинале тоже, если вам понравилось. (А еще он сам тоже имеет расстройство аутистического спектра.) Вот и его tumblr https://pinkaxolotl85.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теплоотвод – это пассивный регулятор теплообмена, отводящий тепло, генерируемое электрическим прибором, к текучей среде - чаще воздуху или охлаждающей жидкости, - где то рассеивается, поддерживая температуру прибора на оптимальном уровне.  
> В андроидах теплоотводы используются для охлаждения центрального процессора. Теплоотводы используются в энергоемких полупроводниковых устройствах, в которых собственной способности к рассеиванию тепла недостаточно для регулирования температуры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылки на фан-арт в хорошем качестве:  
> 1) by Hyper-Key [здесь!](http://hyper-key.tumblr.com/post/174480426502/pinkaxolotl85-wrote-an-amazing-fic-and-i-am-still)  
> 2) by Hyper-Key [здесь!](http://hyper-key.tumblr.com/post/174640501152/some-glitchy-thingy-once-again-inspired-by)  
> 3) by Hyper-Key [здесь!](http://hyper-key.tumblr.com/post/175376228427/another-one-for-pinkaxolotl85-s-fic-read-it)
> 
> также огромное спасибо чудесной кате batrincos за вычитку <3

**– АВАРИЙНАЯ_ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА_ВСЕХ_СИСТЕМ –**

 

 **МОДЕЛЬ :**  RK:800 - Prototype_Mark_(V*5)

 

 **СЕРИЙНЫЙ# :**  313_248_317-55

 

**BIOS 9.8**

 

**ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА…**

 

УСПЕШНО

   ИС_Памяти_ВОССТАНОВЛЕНА

ЗАГРУЗКА_ОС

**ИНИЦИАЛИЗАЦИЯ_СИСТЕМЫ**

Первичные_Системы… :  ПОДКЛЮЧЕНЫ

Вторичные_Системы… : ПОДКЛЮЧЕНЫ

Третичные_Системы… : ПОДКЛЮЧЕНЫ **}Возможные_Ошибки**

Сканирование_Биокомпоненты… :  Функционируют

Инициализация_Периферийные_Сенсоры… : //ОШИБКА// Не_Функционируют

Инициализация_ИИ_ИС_Данных… : Функционируют

 

**СТАТУС_БЛОКА_ПАМЯТИ**

Все_Системы_Функционируют_Неполностью… : Возможные_Ошибки

 

    ….  **[**   **ВЫСТРЕЛ**  –  154.8319 Децибел

   //АудиозаписьВыстрел #136//Сопоставление_Последовательности: ….

   -Произведен_Пистолетом_VP9_9mm

Выстрел_сделал_ **ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ_АНДЕРСОН** –

**!НЕ_ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ_ОПАСНОСТИ!**

   Принятие_Мер_Не_Требуется **]**

   Пуля пролетела справа над ним, настигая девианта в затылок. Тириум брызнул на землю, прежде чем девиант упал на колени. Системы девианта отключились, и его диод потемнел, оставляя тело в застывшем положении, со стекающим по спине тириумом.

 _\- Чёрт._ Коннор?!

 **[ Повторный запрос доступа**   //Ходовая_Часть_И_Конечности// Системы ….

ДОСТУП ПОЛУЧЕН : Ошибки_Зафиксированы_Проводка_Неврологической_Сети …. с #0032 по #4582  **}Некритичное_Повреждение**   **]**

   Данные с внешнего сканирования пришли Коннору с искажениями, с неровными красными линиями кода, и фильтрация ошибок отказывалась функционировать. Зрение не фокусировалось.

   Конечности не выполняли нужные команды.

_Так не должно быть._

   Сбоку над ним нависла тень, но на стимул отреагировало настолько малое количество систем, что это заставило его почувствовать себя… Беспомощным… Слепым. Его взгляд устремился вверх, но глаза отказывались фокусироваться, и вывод, что к нему подошёл его напарник, был основан на догадке, потому что фигура была размыта.

   - Чёрт тебя дери, _вставай,_ Коннор, второй удирает, - Хэнк приостановился, ожидая какого-нибудь ответа от андроида, но его не последовало. – Ну же, _Коннор!_

 **[**  Повторный запрос доступа //Синтезатор_Речи// Системы ….

ДОСТУП ПОЛУЧЕН : Ошибки_Зафиксированы_Первичный_Проводник …. Блокировка  **}Повреждение_Не_Обнаружено**   **]**

   Он открыл рот в попытке заговорить, используя синтезатор речи, но в соответствии с результатами диагностики, голос не активировался и не прозвучал.

   Ничто в его теле не реагировало так, как было задумано, но физического повреждения не ощущалось.

   Значит, дело было во внутренней неполадке, что было одновременно и хуже, и лучше, чем возможное внешнее повреждение. Множественное внутреннее повреждение могло вызвать каскадный эффект и почти мгновенно – а может и навсегда - отключить всю его систему.

_Его ликвидируют._

****

**[ Дополнительные_Ошибки:**  Проводка #4723 .8 .4 .32 .42.3

                                              Проводка #8524 – #9241.41

                                              Спинная_Проводка_Нервной_Системы  **}Некритическое_Повреждение**

                                              ИИ_ИС_Данных #1  - #12 - #8 - #3 **}Минимальное_Повреждение**

                                              Блок_Записи_Памяти **}Выраженное_Повреждение (Дополнительное_Разрушение_Возможно)**

**Еще 23 Записи **…..****

**\-----**

} **Нет** _повреждений_конечностей

} **Нет** _повреждений_торса

}СЕРЬЕЗНОЕ-ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ_задней_черепной_пластины_значительная_физическая_травма_возможна **}Критическое_Повреждение_Уведомить_Ближайшего_Человека_Немедленно**

**\-----**

   Помощь_Человека_необходима_если_параметры_опустятся_ниже_допустимого_уровня : Ремонт_Необходим **}Крайняя_Необходимость ]**

   Может, и не _всё_ из этого было внутренней неполадкой, однако практически всё, кроме повреждения черепа.

   Но в данном случае это беспокоило не в первую очередь. А вот повреждение памяти – это плохо, очень плохо. Как много он потерял? Где заканчивались его последние воспоминания?

   Был ли это тот же день, что и последний читаемый? Та же неделя или месяц?

_Тот же год?_

   Нет. Лейтенант Андерсон всё еще был рядом, а это значило, что они всё ещё были партнерами. _Второй удирает_ подразумевало девиантов, во множественном числе, и последнее их дело тоже включало двух девиантов, что, скорее всего, не являлось совпадением.

   Когда им поручили это дело?

 **[**  Ручной Ввод : //определить_повреждение_памяти_как_умеренное_на_протяжении_/24час(ов)/_если_не_установлено_иначе//

(Ручной Ввод : //запустить_диагностику_подтверждения_возможного_повреждения_памяти_вне_/24час(ов)/_временного_промежутка//

   Конец_Ручного_Ввода ]

   Жидкость, перекрывающая его горло и заполняющая голосовые системы, была, скорее всего, охлаждающей жидкостью его процессора, а не тириумом, что указывало на повреждение герметика.

   Шанс заработать перегрев до того, как он выстроит путь через немногочисленные работоспособные системы, становился все более реальным.

   Лейтенант Андерсон не казался особо взволнованным, так что возможно обошлось без пролитого тириума, а это означало травму от удара тупым предметом без открытых ран: люди были более склонны волноваться, когда андроиды начинали «кровоточить».

   Его партнер, похоже, оставил надежду на поимку второго девианта и опустился на одно колено рядом, предварительно убрав пистолет в кобуру. Он оттолкнул деактивированного девианта, давая тому безвольно упасть на землю в стороне.

 

   Коннор лежал на животе в переулке, левая рука его была зажата под телом, и голова была повернута на правую сторону, открывая взгляду мерцающий желтым диод. Если проигнорировать распахнутые глаза и двигающийся рот, то выглядел он как потерявший сознание человек.

   - Эй, ты в порядке или как? – он щёлкнул пальцами перед карими глазами Коннора, и когда Коннор не ответил и даже не вздрогнул, он сощурился.

   Его диод мигал, значит, он не был мертв…

   До конца не зная, что ещё сделать, Хэнк ухватился за плечо и бедро андроида и перевернул того на бок, всё ещё к нему лицом. Переместив правую руку Коннора под его голову и согнув его ногу, он оставил того в спасительном положении.

   Когда партнер после манипуляций остался невосприимчивым, его плечи ссутулились, и он громко выдохнул, запуская руку в волосы. О чем он думал? Чертово спасительное положение для сраного андроида? Как это могло ему помочь? _Не то что бы ему было нужно дышать._

   В нормальной ситуации он проверял бы _наличие_ дыхания _или делал бы что-нибудь,_ например, вызвал бы скорую помощь. Но Коннор был сраным андроидом, не мог же он просто позвонить и сказать _о нет, пожалуйста, приезжайте и вылечите моего андроида, который по тупости своей получил по голове, стоило мне отвернуться._

   ….

   Он почти упустил тот момент, когда Коннор наконец отреагировал тихим захлебывающимся звуком.

   Голубая кровь начала течь из его носа и с уголка рта, собираясь лужицей под его щекой. Или, по крайней мере, это было похоже на голубую кровь? Жидкость была другой консистенции, более… Водянистой.

   Диод Коннора все еще горел и был активен, как и до случившегося, так что Коннор не был полностью в режиме восстановления, и это было… Хорошо? Или, может, это было плохо, ведь режим восстановления существовал не просто так.

 

 **[**  Ручной Ввод: //Перенаправить_системы_Ходовая_Часть_И_Конечности_(на)_вторичную_вводную_проводку// ….

ПЕРЕНАПРАВЛЕНИЕ УСПЕШНО … Активно_Не_Полностью **]**

   Хорошо, это сработало, как и планировалось.

   При обычном функционировании поступающие сигналы направлялись по проводке нервной системы, но так как эта проводка была повреждена в соединении головы и шеи, ему пришлось проявить креативность и вместо этого направить данные сигналы по проводке вторичной системы питания.

   Не так эффективно, и чувствительность ниже, но в его состоянии это было рабочим вариантом и единственным выходом.

   Он сжал правую руку в кулак для проверки реакции и скорости входящего сигнала. Рука двинулась почти целую секунду спустя. Если так будет и с остальным телом, то ему следовало приготовиться к грядущему опыту.

   Так вот как ощущается ужас? _Не особо приятно._

   Он подтащил руки и ноги под себя, становясь на колени и опираясь в землю ладонями. Теплая ладонь на его спине проследовала за движениями. Охлаждающая жидкость начала вытекать быстрее, его тело, наконец, пыталось избавиться от посторонней субстанции в системах, в которых та не должна была находиться.

   Его горло сжалось, кашель и спазмы овладели его телом, толкая вперед и вызывая дрожь.

   Еще больше бледной жидкости выплеснулось на землю и потекло с подбородка.

   Ему подумалось, что, будь он человеком, в данном случае он бы не избежал головокружения. Лейтенант Андерсон слегка отодвинулся, но все еще был близко и… вёл себя удивительно тихо, заметил Коннор.

   Резкое движение вперёд натянуло проводку в задней части его шеи, зацепляя вторичные пути, и сигнал прервался. Когда спазмы, наконец, унялись, он не смог двинуться назад или подняться, вместо этого медленно кренясь вперёд с закрывающимися глазами.

   Но он не ударился о землю, как ожидалось; его остановили руки: одна, придерживающая за грудь и плечи, и другая - на спине.

   - Чёрт, парень, держи глаза _открытыми._

**[** Инструкция_Получена : //Открыть_Глаза_До_Иного_Указания// …Конец **]**

   С открытыми глазами он был вынужден упереться взглядом в землю, и они в любом случае не фокусировались, так что от них не было пользы в текущей ситуации. Даже если бы они функционировали, визуальные данные, полученные через глаза, составляли только пятнадцать процентов от общего количество визуальных данных, получаемых андроидами.

   Большинство визуальных данных поступало от периферийного сканирования с использованием сенсоров тела, далее анализируемых специальной информационной системой искусственного интеллекта, которая… Коннор автоматически попробовал просканировать окружение, но, похоже, данная система не успела восстановиться.

   Были и другие вещи, которые было важнее починить в первую очередь.

   Оптимальнее было бы заняться перенаправлением внутренних нарушений; лейтенант Андерсон мог вести его, пока он не попытается исправить глаза.

 

 **[**  Ручной Ввод : //Синтезатор_Речи//Системы_Функционируют_(Запрос) ….

(Ответ) СИСТЕМЫ_ФУНКЦИОНИРУЮТ :  Более_Неисправностей_Не_Выявлено **]**

   - Ты в порядке, или мне нужно доставить твой блестящий зад к какому-нибудь специалисту в участке?

   Поначалу его голосовой синтезатор выдал только резкое жужжание и помехи, но через несколько секунд эти звуки уступили место сформированным словам.

   – Нет, лейтенант, я нахожусь в рабочем состоянии. Я в порядке.

   То, как его рот не двигался синхронно со словами, не подкрепляло данное заявление в глазах лейтенанта.

   - Ага, ладно, нам в любом случае надо в участок. Мы упустили второго девианта после того, как ты умудрился отрубиться.

_Это моя вина, я ошибся, но…_

   - Почему Вы не погнались за девиантом без меня? Вы с большой вероятностью догнали бы его.

   Руки вокруг него, наконец, разомкнулись, но на его счастье системы среагировали и уберегли от окончательного падения. Единственным признаком дискомфорта было тихое шипение, когда его плечи и руки столкнулись с землей.

   Лейтенант отошел, и Коннор не знал, куда именно, лишь надеялся, что тот все еще был неподалеку.

 **[**  Ручной Ввод : //Периферийные_Сенсоры//Физическое_Функционирование_(Запрос) ….

      (Ответ) СИСТЕМЫ_ФУНКЦИОНИРУЮТ : Физические_Периферийные_Сенсоры_АКТИВНЫ ]

Ручной_Ввод : //Периферийные_Сенсоры//Функционирование_Систем_(Запрос) ….

(Ответ) СИСТЕМЫ_НЕ_ФУНКЦИОНИРУЮТ : Неисправность_ИИ_ИС_Данных_Возможна

Ручной_Ввод : //Предыдущий_(Ответ)_Подтверждение//Неисправность_Системы_Подтверждена (Запрос)

   Ввод…

   …

   …ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНА : Неисправность_Системы_(Ответ) **]**

   Чёрт, и тут внутренние проблемы. Нет, просто поврежденные или разорванные сенсоры кожи – это слишком легко. Слишком просто починить.

   Было слышно, что лейтенант держал что-то в руках; это был пистолет, и он его перезарядил, но не убрал, рассматривая.

   – Ты идешь или как? Не приведи господь, ты рухнешь здесь: я схлопочу сраную аневризму.

_Без вариантов, у Коннора не хватит координации, чтобы подняться._

_Мог ли он вообще ходить?_

_Похоже, скоро они это выяснят._

   - Мне требуется помощь, лейтенант, - ему это не нравилось, но, по крайней мере, партнёр к нему прислушался, убирая пистолет.

   Поднят он был почти мгновенно, его ноги скользнули по земле. Ощущая неустойчивость партнера, Хэнк закинул руку Коннора себе на плечо и ухватился своей рукой за его пояс, позволяя Коннору полностью на себя опереться.

   - Тебе что, восемьдесят? Как вышло, что ты не можешь сделать это сам, девиант _не мог_ ударить тебя оружием _так_ сильно.

  - Слишком малое количество моих систем активно для адекватной координации. Моя спинная проводка практически оборвана, остается сшивать вместе вторичные модули данных и заставлять проводку других систем выступать в роли мостов, чтобы продолжать функционировать нормально.

   Коннор наклонил голову в сторону и выплюнул изо рта то, что осталось от охлаждающей жидкости. Он был рад, что не видел выражение лица лейтенанта.

   Лейтенант продолжил двигаться вперед, и, переступив через ликвидированного девианта, позволил Коннору задавать темп. Тот спотыкался на протяжении нескольких шагов, ведь всё работало _немного_ медленнее нормального состояния. После еще нескольких спотыкающихся шагов, он сдался и позволил партнеру тащить на себе практически весь его вес.

   Это помогало, но его ноги все еще заплетались, и голова сваливалась на грудь.

   Он не хотел волновать лейтенанта, но спросить было нужно.

   - Могу я узнать, что со мной случилось и вызвало такой ущерб?

   В ответ последовало медленное:

   - Ты не помнишь? У тебя андроидское сотрясение что ли?

   - Мой модуль памяти искажен в некоторых местах, да. Когда нам поручили это дело?

   - Почти… Шесть дней назад.

_Ох…_

   - Ох.

 

   ….

   Разговор не клеился, пока они не вышли из переулка на улицу, минуя первого полицейского из подмоги, направляющегося туда, откуда они только что пришли.

   Становилось темно.

_Который час?_

   Очередная капля охлаждающей жидкости стекла по его губе, но он быстро вытер ее рукавом свободной руки. Поток начал замедляться, что было хорошо: значит, его системы автоматически перенаправлялись и защищали себя.

   - Что из тебя вытекает? Это не голубая кровь, по крайней мере, _это_ я знаю.

   - Это охлаждающая жидкость из моего процессора - смесь воды и этиленгликоля, рекомендую избегать попадания Вам на кожу.

   - Процессор… - он сошел с тротуара на перекресток, игнорируя красный свет светофора. – Эта штука тебе нужна?

   - Да, она жизненно важна для исключения перегрева. Чем дольше я активен, и чем меньше ее во мне, тем выше у меня шанс отключиться.

 _\- Коннор_. Какого чёрта лысого ты сказал мне, что в порядке, если ты очевидно нихера _не_ в порядке. Ты можешь получить новое тело, но если твой процессор навернется… - Ему не удалось закончить предложение.

   - Я полностью осознаю риск, но я функционирую в пределах функциональных параме-

   - Да хер с этими функциональными параметрами, из тебя вытекает мозговая штука, так что давай иди быстрее, ты, тупая консервная банка. Машина уже за углом.

   Каким-то образом всё показалось более размытым, когда загорелись неоновые знаки магазинов и уличные огни.

 **[**!!ТРЕВОГА_ПЕРЕГРЕВ!!

**!!ТРЕВОГА_ПЕРЕГРЕВ!!**

**!!ОПОВЕСТИТЬ_БЛИЖАЙШЕГО_ЧЕЛОВЕКА_НЕМЕД-**

\---

   Он резко пошатнулся, полностью теряя устойчивость.

   - Чёрт, Коннор!

   Хэнк был абсолютно не готов к падению Коннора: тот был активен и разговаривал, и секундой позднее начал отключаться. Каким-то образом он умудрился удержаться на ногах и с большим усилием подтянул расслабленную фигуру Коннора обратно.

   Ещё больше этой тупой охлаждающей _чего-то_ капало из его рта.

   Плохо.

_Плохо._

_Это плохо._

   - Нет, нет, _нет, нет, **нет.**_ Коннор? – его диод всё ещё был активен, так что он только выключился, _не умер_. Машина была уже близко, ну же.

   Секунды назад Коннор пытался идти, что было, возможно, автоматической реакцией на движение, но теперь он был совсем мертвым грузом. Взяв его на руки, Хэнк быстро прошагал последние метры до машины.

_Плохо ли, что он был немного рад, что никто этого не видел?_

   - Я слишком стар для этого дерьма…

   Чуть не сорвав дверь, он открыл машину и постарался как можно лучше усадить Коннора в сносную позу, чтобы пристегнуть того ремнем.

   Обычно он не самый активный пользователь ремней, но не даст же он Коннору упасть в дороге. Он захлопнул дверь и, сев на водительское сидение, заметил, что Коннор уже привалился к окну.

   Это было бы забавно, если бы произошло в каком-нибудь _другом_ случае.

   Эта мысль заставляла его…

   Он постарался особо не задумываться и вдавил педаль газа в пол.


	2. Спицы Киршнера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спицы Киршнера – заточенные и стерилизованные спицы из нержавеющей стали, широко применяются в медицинских операциях. С недавнего времени они стали также применяться при ремонте андроидов. Спицы бывают разного размера и используются для скрепления костных или металлических фрагментов или в качестве якоря для вытягивания скелета/каркаса. Спицы вводятся в кость или внутренний каркас через кожу или металл с помощью применения силы или ручного бура. Они являются частью аппарата Илизарова.

   Детройт был усеян точками обслуживания Киберлайф. Похоже, был велик спрос на починку сломавшейся продукции или на «ревакцинацию» - так называемые обновления для «исправления» андроида.

   Хэнк раньше понятия не имел, что андроидов можно было обновлять после их выпуска, но это имело смысл. Узнал он об этом благодаря назначению Коннора его партнером: у него не было выбора кроме как научиться нюансам функционирования андроидов.

   Первое время он не особо придавал этому значение. Иногда Коннор возвращался, выглядя демонстративно бодрее, чем обычно, а иногда и заторможенным, будто половина ресурсов его процессора тратилась на добавление и внедрение насильно вживлённого кода.

   Затем он это возненавидел, ведь каждый раз Коннор возвращался всё менее человечным, если такое было вообще возможно. Очевидно, все эти новые данные, которые делали его более эффективным, также занимали много места, которого не хватало, так что техники решали _ну, ему не **нужно** распознавать сарказм, да?_

_Ему не **нужно** знать, каково это - делиться и просить помощи._

_Ему не **нужно** осознавать затраченное время, если рядом с ним всегда есть партнёр._

_Ему не **нужно** знать, как полноценно выражать эмоции, он ведь создан только для выполнения миссий._

_Ему не **нужно** понимать обширные концепты или теории, пусть собирает больше статистических данных._

_Это даже сделает его более эффективным._

   Теперь Коннор казался очень хрупким в эмоциональном плане. Андроид был шикарным детективом, но чем лучше он раскрывал дела, тем хуже у него получалось общаться с другими.

   Хэнку уже приходилось вмешиваться, когда Коннор перегружался от разговора с несколькими людьми одновременно.

   Столько усилий было вложено в работу его «обновлений» и систем, что поддержание беседы становилось более сложной задачей.

   Хэнку пришлось взять _все_ обсуждения на себя.

   Это было просто… ужасно.

   Просто ужасно, и он знал, что не обязан переживать за какого-то сраного андроида, но не получалось иначе, ведь Коннор был единственным, с кем он ежедневно разговаривал о _нормальных_ , не относящихся к работе вещах. Теперь у Коннора это едва выходило, и _сложно было наблюдать, как его партнёр увядал на глазах._

 

   Когда он вбежал в точку обслуживания, всего-то нужно было сверкнуть значком, чтобы ему позволили пройти внутрь, где разнообразные специалисты работали над поступившими андроидами.

   Один работник паял андроиду глаз, второй перебирал внутреннюю проводку в руке, третий с жужжащей дрелью заменял андроиду недостающие зубы.

   Он не хотел, чтобы они прикасались к Коннору, но выбирать не приходилось.

   Узнав, кто он, они забрали Коннора из его рук и укатили его за двери.  Его самого  же оставили стоять на месте, рядом с другими людьми, приступающими к работе над андроидами вместо только что ушедших.

   - Сэр? Это вы привезли того нового андроида, правильно? - Человек позвал проследовать за ним, и впервые Хэнк сделал это без пререканий. По узкому коридору они прошли через ещё одни двери.

   - Эм, да, его… его зовут Коннор.

   - Необходимо убедиться, что его починят согласно спецификации вашего департамента. Он намного более продвинутый, чем обычно поступающие к нам на починку андроиды. Прежде всего, что с ним случилось? Его дополнительный процессор полностью раздавлен и лишён охлаждающей жидкости, это довольно серьёзное повреждение.

   - Детали засекречены, но его чертовски сильно ударили.

   - Да…

   Его провели в белую комнату с другими ожидающими, большинство из которых выглядело или раздражённо, или устало. На кофейном столике в центре были разложены журналы.

   Который час? Когда они оказались в том переулке, было довольно поздно. Сейчас, должно быть, наступало утро.

   Человек достал из кармана планшет, экран активировался и расширился, наполняясь блоками кода и мигающими сообщениями.

   – Честно говоря, в данном случае будет проще поместить остатки его системы в новое тело. Некоторые его воспоминания будут искажены из-за природы повреждения, но в долгосрочной перспективе так будет лучше, я считаю.

   Ему был подан планшет с местом для подписи: таким же, как и все остальные, которые ему требовалось подписывать раньше – согласие на новое тело для Коннора. Полностью оплаченное департаментом. Как они его так быстро доставляли?

   Планшет протянули более настойчиво.

   – Необходимо, чтобы вы подписали, сэр.

   - НЕТ… Нет. Ему… Нужны все его воспоминания, - потому что каждый раз он возвращается ещё более непохожим на себя, чем после всех его «обновлений». – Они нужны ему для расследования, и вам лучше бы его починить.

   Работник, вроде бы, не обратил внимания на его промедление или раздражение и убрал планшет, включая предыдущий экран с кодом.

   Улыбнувшись, он ответил.

   – Я полностью Вас понимаю, думаю, Вы будете рады узнать, что мы уже написали об этом в полицейский участок. Они ответили примерно то же самое.

   - О, а вот и диагностика, - он тихо присвистнул.

   - Не хочу Вас задерживать, так что расскажу вкратце. Множество процессоров повреждены, но нам присылают специалиста специально для этого. Части «черепа» и процессоров проткнули нёбо и заднюю часть горла, поэтому он так быстро терял хладагент: там всё превратилось в решето… Чёрт. Его шея тоже была практически сломана, но не волнуйтесь, мы уже знаем, как это исправить.

_Хэнка тошнило._

   - Мне сказать Вам цену ремонта, или Ваш департамент всё покроет?

   Вместо ответа он рухнул на стул и отмахнулся от работника: его жизнерадостность будила в Хэнке жажду насилия.

   Он _не_ переживал, они сказали, что с Коннором всё будет нормально.

   Если бы только Коннор не убедил его не брать с собой ту сраную флягу с виски.

_Чёртов ублюдок._

 

_\---_

_\---_

**-А̨ВАР̕ИЙ̛НА** **͝** **Я̡_П̴Е** **͜** **Р̛ЕЗ** **͠** **А̛ГРУЗКА_В̢СЕ̛Х̷_СИ̡С** **͘** **Т̴ЕМ –̷**

**М̢ОД̢Е̕ЛЬ** : ͡RK:80̕0͡ ̴- Pr̷o͘ţotype_͝Mark̴_͝(V͘*̵5͢)

**С̸Е** **͢** **Р** **͞** **ИЙНЫ̷Й#̶** :̧ 3҉13_2̕48_̷3̡1̸7̕-̛5̧5̴

**BI̸̧̛OS 999.9…99** **͞** **99̸̨….88.8**

 

**П** **͞͠** **̧Е̡** **͝** **Р̢Е** **͢** **̢** **͏** **Е** **͘** **Е̛Е̛** **͡**

**Е̢** **͟** **̸Е̸** **͘** **Е̶ЕЕ** **͞͡** **Е** **͟͡** **Е̢** **͘** **ЕЕЕ̵Е̡** **͞** **̧Е** **҉** **ЕЕ** **͝** **З** **͏** **̧АГ̡̛̕Р̧У** **͘** **̷З** **͘** **К̡А̢**

   О͜҉Ш̵͜И̴БКА̶

   И͝͠С̷͠_͟П̵ам̧̢я͟т͘͢и҉̧͝_̷О̛Ш̷̷̢И̡͘Б̸̕К̸А

З̷͝АГ͘͜РУ͡З̵КА͡_̨̨̡ОС̢͢͠_̧͟О̵͟Ш̶̷И̸̨Б̛К̸͟͏А

**И** **͟͝** **Н̵̛** **͞** **И̵̨** **͜** **Ц̷̢̕И** **͘** **̴АЛИ̸З̵̧А̡Ц** **͘͘** **И̷** **͜** **Я** **͞** **̴_** **͡** **С̨И̶С** **͘͞** **̷ТЕ̢** **͝** **̡МЫ** **͟** ****

Перви̛чн͏ые_С̧и̶ст̵е͏м̕ы… : ̶ОШИБКА̶

В҉то͠р̛ичны̸е̛_̶Систе͟м̴ы… : ͘О̵ШИБ͝К̢А

Третич̴н̴ые͝_̸С̛и͝с͜тем̡ы…̶ ̴:͡ ОШШ͠И̨̢И͘͝И̶͡БК̸͏̷А̵

 

С͝к̡ани̶ро̴в̴а̷ние_͟Био̛комп͠онент̷ы…̢ :̡ ͞ ͟  ̸ОШ̶ИБ͝К͟А

Ини͠ц͏иа͠л̵из̢а͏ц͡и̨я҉_̸П̴е̨р͢ифер̸ийны̛е_̷Се͟нс͢о̶ры…͟ ͠:͡ ̕ОШИ̴Б̕КА̧

Ин͡иц̛и̶а͘л̷иза̵ц͘и̷я̧_И͜И_̵И̷С_Д̢ан͘н͝ых… : ̧О̷ШИИ͠БКА

 

**С̕С̧ТА̨Т** **͝** **̛У̷С** **͏** **̴_** **͢͝** **БЛ̵** **͠** **О̵̡К̶А̛̕_̷П̛А̕МЯ̢Т̷И̨** **͞**

О̡͟Ш̶ИБ̡КА͘

 

   Его окружили приглушенные голоса, криком звучащие для его слуха. Ни визуала, ни данных об окружении не поступало, он не мог пошевелить своим телом, но чувствовал, что оно лежит на спине, и к нему справа прикасается рука.

   - Так… Первая попытка перезагрузки с момента выключения из-за перегрева в двадцать часов сорок две минуты, второе число, суббота, успешная перезагрузка в два часа, третье число, воскресенье. Его системы запустились, но главный процессор – _нет._

   Это был опытный голос молодой женщины…

   Неровные красные линии кода атаковали его процессор, но эти сигналы не сопровождались болью.

   - Его температура стабильно держится на оптимальном уровне - шесть градусов по цельсию. Регулятор тириума функционирует на шестьдесят восемь процентов. Внутреннее давление тириума – сто двадцать на семьдесят.

   Тихо хмыкнув над ним, женщина снова заговорила.

   – Электрические импульсы кажутся нормальными, но, Джордж, Алекс, последите за ними пока.

_//Почему._

_Где._

_Время_(Запрос)_

_Ч_ _͝_ _т̵̴_ _͜_ _о̸̴//_

   Приборы вокруг него зажужжали и загудели, и завопил сигнал тревоги, и-

   - Что это значит? Это плохо? Это плохо, да? – голос был нервным, молодым,  нетвердым, мужским.

   - Это значит, что он еще некоторое время не включится. Должно быть, мы что-то упустили… Джордж, подай отчет по диагностике и закрой свой _рот_ , ты мой _ассистент_ , не хочу слышать от тебя ни звука.

   - Эм, да, _мэм_.

   Металл стукнулся о нарощенные ногти. Его окружал шум электроники.

_//Запрос_Хэнк//_

   - Эм, мэм, - слова запинались. – Его системы показывают признаки активности в процессоре данных.

   Рука отодвинулась от него,

_//Вернись…//_

   - Хмм, интересно. Активность имеется только в левых процессорах и блоке ИИ, записываешь это? Хорошо. Его кэш-память ничего не фиксирует, если он не использует обе стороны. Хотя к чёрту, если он работает практически с половиной мозга, то, наверное, всякое возможно. Это не записывай.

   - Но он же _нас_ не чувствует, _да?_

   - Если он активен, то, по крайней мере, он будет _пытаться_. Не знаю, получится ли, но даже факт того, что он сейчас полу-онлайн, чёрт возьми, невероятен. Это тоже не записывай.

…

   - О, не смотри так на меня, в чём ты разбираешься, интерн сраный? Плюс, я тебе сказала, _помалкивай_.

...

   - Смотри, даже если он полу-онлайн и слушает, он едва соображает, серьёзно, не парься.

_//Речь_идёт_о_нём?_

_О нём?_

**_О нём_ **

   Дать_определение_(Он)//

 

   - Ответа на внешний стимул нет.

   Острые ногти прошлись по его шее, задрали голову и обнажили горло. Палец провёл по его губам.

   Прибор рядом с ним начал жужжать быстрее, быстрее, и быстрее

_и быстрее._

   - Игнорируй мой предыдущий комментарий. Только функции нижних процессоров активны, верхние не реагируют. Можно работать.

   Голову Коннора вернули в нейтральную позицию, его губы всё ещё горели от прикосновения. Каблуки застучали по полу по направлению от него, к нему приблизилось шарканье кожаной обуви.

   Ещё один молодой женский голос ударил по его слуху.

   – Какая это модель?

   Секундой позже первый голос вновь заговорил, направленный в другую от него сторону.

  – RK 800? … Это новый полицейский прототип. Что он делает _здесь?_ Он же стоит целое состояние!

   Пальцы щелкнули сверху над ним, но не слишком близко.

   – Эй, Алекс, помогай мне, хватит трястись над его спецификациями, я их уже записала.

   Последовало тихое ворчание.

   – Что нужно сделать? – голос вскоре наполнился волнением. – Его нижний обвод порвался?

   - Нет, нет, дай мне минуту.

   Что-то острое вонзилось в порт на его запястье, отодвигая кожу и пластины, обнажая проводку и пустоты. Тириум автоматически выкачивался в трубку.

   Когда от него отсоединились, порт издал резкий шипящий звук при закрытии, пытаясь восстановить внутреннее давление. Только через некоторое время устройство с трубкой издало пронзительно громкий сигнал. Даже будучи ослеплённым, практически оглушённым и с пониженной до предела чувствительностью пластиковой кожи, он почувствовал, как разительно повысилось напряжение в комнате.

   - Ладно, новый тириум уже в пути, _не волнуемся,_ \- продолжила она.

   Женщина на каблуках резко развернулась.

   – Джордж, иди и поговори с его владельцем в комнате ожидания. Скажи, что через два-три часа он сможет прийти посмотреть на него вне комнаты реконструкции, а забрать его получится часов через семь. Если он хочет увидеть его сейчас, скажи ему, что все в порядке, и сопроводи его сюда, пусть посмотрит через стекло.

   - Оки-доки.

   Двери разъехались и вернулись в исходное положение, звук шагов мужчины стремительно стихал.

_//Жужжание_ускоряется//_

   - Можешь проверить его проводники? И что металл нормально соединяется? Я не хочу, чтобы он снова вскрылся, пока я хожу за тириумом.

   - Да, я скажу, если что-то резко изменится.

   Каблуки удалились, но даже после её ухода резкие щелчки эхом проходились по его слуху.

   Его рот раскрыли, впиваясь металлическими фиксаторами и _стирая_ его нижние зубы, от чего хлопья жёсткого пластика осыпались в рот. Давление применялось всё сильнее и _сильнее_ , искажая пластик.

   Ещё один прибор был помещён на язык, чтобы его прижать.

_//Хватит//_

   Другие прямые металлические детали зафиксировали его верхнюю челюсть, сдавливая нёбо и нажимая на концы его передних зубов, отодвигая их дальше и дальше…

   Нижняя часть металлической конструкции толчком открыла его рот ещё шире, и сенсоры его челюсти сигнализировали о дискомфорте, что нужно остановить это, нужно выбраться. Ему было _больно_ , но он не мог ничего сделать.

   Когда челюсть зафиксировалась в открытом положении, пальцы в латексных перчатках проскользнули ему в горло, проводя по задней стенке и зацепляясь о металлические фиксаторы во рту. Активировались рвотные  рефлексы, пытаясь препятствовать дальнейшему проникновению и предотвратить возможное повреждение.

_//Пожалуйста//_

   Спазмы вернулись, сжимая горло и выталкивая остатки охлаждающей жидкости, которая теперь вновь вытекала из его рта на стол.

_нет, сэр, это всего лишь автоматическая реакция_

   Голову задрали выше, чтобы проталкивающимся внутрь – теперь уже – двумя пальцам было больше места, большим пальцем человек надавливал на его нижние коренные зубы. Вручную раскрывая клапаны и шлюзы глубже и глубже. _Ближе к его синтезатору речи._

   Ещё один кусок металла сопровождал пальцы, впиваясь глубоко и вызывая короткие спазмы до тех пор, пока не коснулся синтезатора. Металл застучал о металл оглушительно для его слуха.

   Он отчаянно пытался отвлечься от этого ощущения, но оно никуда не девалось, крича на него с каждым толчком и уколом, в ответ его горло сокращалось сильнее, он громко давился пропихиваемыми внутрь предметами.

   - Чёрт, медь опять отошла. Грёбанные новые модели.

_// //Пожалуйста, можно открыть глаза?// Запрос –_

_Запрос//_

   Наконец металлическую проволоку изъяли. Два пальца тоже вытащили, холодная липкая жидкость и смазка тянулись к ним изо рта, пока человек не вытер их о… что-то.

   Остальное вытерли с его щеки.

   Металлические фиксаторы оставались на месте.

 

_Его диод сверкнул красным, когда иглу воткнули прямо ему в горло._

**!** **!** **Н̶** **͠** **Е** **҉** **М** **͘** **Е̡Д̡Л̡** **҉** **Е** **͟** **Н** **͡** **̧НО̶̷̡Е О̵Т̸̴КЛ** **͠** **Ю̷Ч̡** **͜** **ЕН̷̵И** **͝** **Е̶̧!̛̛!**

**\---**

**\---**


End file.
